


Асимметрия

by amehs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Psychology, Songfic, TYL, womance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: Тсунаёши хочет сражаться, Гокудера — любить.





	Асимметрия

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в десятилетнем будущем.
> 
> Ольга Арефьева и Ковчег — Асимметрия

Тсунаёши хочет сражаться, Гокудера — любить. Когда они так поменялись ролями? Что сделало из школьницы главу мафии? Наверное, Гокудера никогда не найдёт ответ, ей останется только улыбаться, улыбаться, каждый чёртов день улыбаться, потому что её так научили, потому что с Тсуной по-другому не получается. Её руки не знают живого места, все покрыты шрамами и ссадинами от тренировок, потому что Гокудера гонится за ней, несётся навстречу, чтобы быть правой рукой Вонголы, не более.

Будто она имеет право претендовать на что-то иное.

Такие разные, такие похожие. Обе готовы пойти на всё ради своих близких, вот только само понятие «близких» у них не сходится, и они явно думают о разном. Тсуна меняет живую настоящую себя на безопасность других, Гокудера ничего не меняет, только рвётся в бой снова и снова, защищать Десятую, хотя куда ей до неё. Гокудера тянется к ней изо всех сил, но не достаёт даже до самой Тсуны, а небо ещё ниже.

Конечно, Тсуна знает, как жить с болью — встаёт с ней каждое утро, чистит зубы с ней же и идёт быть хорошим Небом с этой грыжей в душе, потому что она не может позволить себе расслабиться, она — десятая Вонгола, она ответственна за всех этих людей. Сколько уже пострадали? Сколько им ещё предстоит потерять? Тсуна не знает, но  
дерётся,  
дерётся,  
дерётся за свою семью, пока может, потому что больше некому, потому что она сама не стоит битвы за себя, думает Тсуна, вбивая пламя Неба в тренировочный манекен.

С этой огромной любовью Гокудера рядом с ней не к месту, ей тесно всюду, она хочет дарить чувства, как в коробке с ярким бантом, а не оставаться с ними наедине, но какая разница, чего она хочет — Тсуна всегда занята, всегда сражается, может, её больше и не существует. Может, осталась лишь Десятая.

А может, и никого.

Бок о бок каждый день, почти каждый час, любое задание — страх, умрёт кто из них? выживет? Как тянуть билет в нечестной лотерее, где каждый без приза — страшное поражение. Гокудера не понимает, почему любовь её не убила.

В Гокудере так много тепла, что она и воду в пепел превратила бы.

Жаль лишь, Тсуне нужен холод.


End file.
